Yoruichi Shihōin/Image Gallery
Yoruichi Anime Images Profile Images Yoruichi Shihoin.jpg|Yoruichi Shihōin. Yoruichi Cat.jpg|Yoruichi's cat form. YoruichiPendulum.jpg|Yoruichi as the captain of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Onmitsukidō Yoruichi's Zanpakutō.png|Yoruichi in her younger days. Bleach yoruichi142.png|Yoruichi as Princess of the Shihōin Clan. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep15YoruichiArrives.png|Urahara greets Yoruichi. Ep15YoruichiKnows.png|Yoruichi knows Shinigami have arrived. Ep18TryingToConvinceUryu.png|Yoruichi with Orihime, Chad trying to recruit Uryū. Ep19YoruichiTrainsSadoOrihime.png|Yoruichi teaches Orihime and Chad to control their powers. Ep19YoruichiTeachesSado&Orihime.png|Yoruichi teaches Orihime and Sado. Soul Society arc Former Corps Commander Yoruichi.jpg|Yoruichi as Commander of the Onmitsukidō. Ep20YoruichiAdvisesResolve.png|Yoruichi advises resolve. Ep21RyokaLandInSoulSociety.png|They land in Soul Society. Ep22GroupWatchResidentsAppear.png|The Ryoka when invading Soul Society. Ep22IchigoChallengesGin.png|Yoruichi concerned for Ichigo as he faces off against Gin. YoruichiWithKukaku.jpg|Yoruichi talking with Kūkaku Shiba. YoruichiMakingCannonBall.jpg|Yoruichi generating a Kidō cannonball. YoruichiWatches.png|Yoruichi watches Shinigami from a roof. YoruichiSensesClash.png|Yoruichi sense Ichigo's clash with Renji along with Shinigami. YoruichiGettingReadyToCarryIchigo.jpg|Yoruichi transforming to move an unconscious Ichigo. YoruichiTransformsBackToHuman.jpg|Yoruichi returns from her cat form to her Human form. Yoruichi in her Cat Form.jpg|Yoruichi in cat form. Ep41YoruichiMad.png|Annoyed Yoruichi in cat form Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Yoruichi and Ichigo Ep41YoruichiStopsByakuya.png|Yoruichi stopping Byakuya's Shikai release. Yoruichi-03-1-.jpg|Yoruichi in Soul Society. Ep42YoruichiOutflanksByakuya.png|Yoruichi balances herself on Byakuya's arm while carrying Ichigo. Ep42Taketonbo.png|Yoruichi flips Ichigo on his back. 42Yoruichi three.png|Yoruichi tells Ichigo he will attain Bankai in three days. 42Yoruichi says it will hurt.png|Yoruichi says it will hurt. 42Yoruichi reveals.png|Yoruichi reveals the existence of Bankai. 45Yoruichi holds Tenshintai.png|Yoruichi shows Ichigo the Tenshintai. 45Yoruichi explains the Tenshintai.png|Yoruichi explains the Tenshintai to Ichigo. 47Ichigo spews water.PNG|Ichigo spews water upon learning of Yoruichi's intentions. 47Ichigo and Yoruichi relax.png|Yoruichi in cat form with Ichigo in the hot spring. 47Yoruichi reminisces.png|Yoruichi reminisces about her past with Urahara. Bleach yoruichi152.jpg|Yoruichi in the hot spring. 48Yoruichi recalls.png|Yoruichi recalls Urahara's Bankai training. 51Renji asks.png|Renji asks Yoruichi if Ichigo will be able to attain Bankai. Bleach-yoruichi.jpg|Yoruichi in Soul Society Soifon Yoruichi battle 2.jpg|Yoruichi faces off against Suì-Fēng. Yoruichi Soifon Battle 1.jpg|Yoruichi confronts Suì-Fēng Yoruichi Soifon Battle.jpg|Yoruichi fights Suì-Fēng SoifonTriesToFinishYoruchiOff.jpg|Suì-Fēng tries to attack Yoruichi from behind. Ep56Takigoi.png|Yoruichi fights Suì-Fēng. Ep56Shunkō2.png|Yoruichi reveals her lightning-based Shunkō abilities. Ep56Shunkō3.png|The power of Yoruchi's Shunkō drastically increases. Ep56Shunkō4.png|Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi face off with their different types of Shunkō Ep56 Sui-Feng chases Yoruichi.png|Sui-Feng chasing Yoruichi. YoruichivsSoifonWin.jpg|Yoruichi grabbing Suì-Fēng's wrist. Arrancar arc Urahara protects Ichigo.jpg|Yoruichi alongside Urahara protecting Ichigo. 114Yoruichi defeats.png|Yoruichi after defeating Yammy. Hueco Mundo arc Ep208CommanderYoruichi.png|Yoruichi as a Captain and Commander. YoruichiUraharaSparring.png|Yoruichi spars with Kisuke Urahara. Ep206KisukeNews.png|Urahara receives the news of his recommendation as captain. Ep206YoruichiSitsKisuke.png|Urahara seated with Yoruichi. Ep206YoruichiReads.png|Yoruichi reads Suì-Fēng's notes. Ep206KisukesCaptainsExam.png|Urahara's Captain's Proficiency Test. Ep208YoruichiPermitsKisuke.png|Yoruichi is informed about Urahara's trip to the Nest of Maggots. Ep208YoruichiTakesByakuyaTie.png|Yoruichi playing with Byakuya Kuchiki over 110 years ago. Ep208YoruichiTauntsByakuya.png|Yoruichi taunts Byakuya into a game of tag. Ep210YoruichiYells.png|Yoruichi yells at Urahara. Ep210RetsuOrders.png|Yoruichi in a captains' meeting. Ep212YoruichiArrives.png|Yoruichi rescues Tessai and Urahara from Central 46. Ep212YoruichiBerates.png|Yoruichi berates Tessai and Urahara. Fake Karakura Town arc 300Raioken.png|Yoruichi uses Raiōken on Aizen. 300Yoruichi punches.png|Yoruichi punches Urahara for looking at her leg. 300Aizen moves.png|Aizen appears next to Yoruichi. Yoruichi attacks Aizen.png|Yoruichi attacks Aizen. Yoruichi kicks Aizen.png|Yoruichi attacking Aizen. Yoruichi Urahara Isshin attack Aizen.png|Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin battle Aizen. 300Isshin, Urahara & Yoruichi vs. Aizen.png|Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi face off against Aizen. 301Yoruichi holds.png|Yoruichi holds her right arm after Aizen destroys its armor. Ep301UraharaYoruichi.png|Urahara checks on Yoruichi. Bount arc (anime only) Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Episode91IchigoSlugsUryu.png|Ichigo strikes Uryū. Episode92KukakuYoruichi.png|Yoruichi and Kūkaku talking. Byakuya And Yoruichi.png|Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep174Shunkō.png|Yoruichi uses Shunkō to break Hanza Nukui's illusion. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|Kenryū informs the group about Rurichiyo's wedding. Kasumioji Cleanup.png|Yoruichi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui take care of the aftermath of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 231Yoruichi looks.png|Yoruichi looks over the heavily damaged Seireitei. 231Yoruichi says she will get to it.png|Yoruichi says she will get to it. 231Yoruichi returns.png|Yoruichi returns. 231Yoruichi says.png|Yoruichi says she will tell Rukia about everything she saw in Soul Society. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi tells the group about the Zanpakutō rebellion. 231Yoruichi states.png|Yoruichi states she will be leaving soon, so Ichigo can come with her. 232Ichigo and Yoruichi arrive.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi arrive in Soul Society. 232Yoruichi tells.png|Yoruichi tells Ichigo they must stay alert. 245Yoruichi grabs.png|Yoruichi grabs Suì-Fēng's arm. 245Yoruichi and Sui-Feng appear.png|Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi appear before the other Shinigami. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 246Group arrives.png|The group arrives at the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Kenpachi states.png|Kenpachi states having to proceed with caution is a pain. 246Yoruichi leaps.png|Yoruichi leaps from stalactite to stalactite. 246Ichigo and Yoruichi discuss.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi discuss their lack of knowledge about Byakuya's motivations. Yoruichi stabbed by Haineko and Tobiume.png|Yoruichi is stabbed by Haineko and Tobiume. Ep246Utsusemi.png|Yoruichi uses Utsusemi to escape an ambush. 246Yoruichi lifts.png|Yoruichi lifts Tobiume into the air. 247Yoruichi appears.png|Yoruichi appears in front of Haineko. 247Haineko attempts.png|Haineko attempts to hit Yoruichi with a two-handed punch. 247Yoruichi notes.png|Yoruichi notes the strange behavior of Haineko and Tobiume. 247Fireball hurtles.png|A fireball hurtles toward Yoruichi. 247Tobiume stands.png|Tobiume stands behind Yoruichi. Ep247Shakkahō2.png|Yoruichi Shihōin uses Shakkahō to escape the battle. Yoruichi uses Hitotsu Sansen on Tobiume.png|Yoruichi uses Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen. 248Yoruichi activates.png|Yoruichi activates Shunkō. 248Fireballs hurtle.png|Three fireballs hurtle toward Yoruichi. 248Tendrils begin.png|Two tendrils of ash begin to coil around Yoruichi. Ep249YoruichiShunko.png|Yoruichi's Shunkō blows away the ash. 249Yoruichi appears.png|Yoruichi appears on a rock pillar next to Haineko. Ep249YoruichiKicksTobiume.png|Yoruichi kicks Tobiume. Ep249YoruichiAdvice.png|Yoruichi tells them the truth. Soifon Yoruichi.jpg|Yoruichi saving Suì-Fēng. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Yoruichi binds Ikkaku Renji.png|Yoruichi binds Reigai of Ikkaku and Renji. Yoruichi brings them to the cave.png|Yoruichi takes Ichigo and Rukia to the cave. Ep318YoruichiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains about Reigai. Ep318YoruichiReigai.png|Yoruichi elaborates. Ep319YoruichiRevealsPlan.png|Yoruichi reveals her plan. Ep319ArriveAtSenkaimon.png|The group arrives at the Senkaimon. Ep319YoruichiEvadesAttack.png|Yoruichi evades the blow. Ep319RushToSenkaimon.png|They rush to the Senkaimon. Ep319YoruichiAttackReigai.png|Yoruichi slams into the Reigai's back. Ep319YoruichiFacesReigai.png|Yoruichi stands against the Reigai captains. Yoruichi Vs Reigai.png|Yoruichi fighting a Reigai of Iba. Yoruichi Defeats The Hinamoris.png|The Hinamori Reigai are defeated by Yoruichi. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng nullify Inaba's attack.png|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng attack Inaba. Yoruichi cut down by Reigai-Unohana.png|Yoruichi cut down by the Reigai of Unohana. Yoruichi appears before Inaba.png|Yoruichi appears before Inaba Ep326YoruichiAmbushesReigai.png|Yoruichi uses Shunko to defeat the two clones of Momo. Yoruichi and Hitsugaya converse.png|Yoruichi and Hitsugaya examine the scene. Ep337SuiFengYoruichiAttack.png|Sui-Feng and Yoruichi attack Unohana. Ep338OriginalsPrepare.png|The original Gotei 13 prepare to attack. Ep340UkitakeSuiFengBlock.png|Ukitake and Suì-Fēng protect Yoruichi and Byakuya. Ep341YoruichiObserves.png|Yoruichi observes Yushima's destructive power. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 14 Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of Volume 14. Bleach Vol. 44 Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of Volume 44. Yoruichi Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc 51Yoruichi's cat form.png|Yoruichi manga debut Soul Society arc Ch118Pg18Utsusemi.png|Yoruichi uses Utsusemi on Byakuya. 120Cover.png|Yoruichi and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 120. 130Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of chapter 130. MangaVolume17Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of Volume 17. 157Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 157. 158Yoruichi's Shunko.png|Yoruichi uses Shunkō. 159Cover.png|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng on the cover of Chapter 159. Arrancar arc 185Cover.png|Yoruichi and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 185. 194Cover.png|Yoruichi, Urahara, Yammy, and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 194. 226Cover.png|Orihime and Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 226. Fake Karakura Town arc YoruichiSmashsDownOnAizen.png|Yoruichi attacks Aizen in Fake Karakura Town Yoruichi Armour.jpg|Yoruichi wearing her anti-Hierro armor. 404Cover.png|Yoruichi, Urahara, Ichigo, Isshin, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 404. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 589Yoruichi reveals.png|Yoruichi arrives with bottles of energy from the Human World. 611Group discovers.png|Ichigo and his friends discover Ichibē's remains. 611Group rushes.png|Ichigo and his friends rush toward the main palace. 613Yhwach is confronted.png|Yoruichi and her friends confront Yhwach. 618Unnamed Barrier.png|Yoruichi erects a Kidō barrier around the Soul King and Mimihagi. 619Barrier shatters.png|Yoruichi's barrier shatters due to her momentary lapse in concentration. 619Yoruichi's arm is warped.png|Yoruichi's arm is warped by Pernida Parnkgjas's The Compulsory. 624Yoruichi kicks.png|Yoruichi wakes Ichigo up by kicking him. 624Yoruichi asks.png|Yoruichi asks the group if it is time for their counterattack. 656Yoruichi appears.png|Yoruichi appears behind Askin Nakk Le Vaar. 656Yoruichi vs. Askin.png|Askin kicks at Yoruichi. 656Yoruichi's Shunko.png|Yoruichi activates her Shunkō. 656Shunko Raijin Senkei.png|Yoruichi activates Shunkō: Raijin Senkei. 657Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of 657]. 657Yushiro appears.png|Yūshirō appears, trying to hug Yoruichi. 658Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of chapter 658. 662Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 662. 662Askin taunts.png|Askin corners Yoruichi. 662Urahara appears.png|Kisuke appears behind Yoruichi. 662Shunko - Raiju Senkei - Shunryu Kokubyo Senkei.png|Yoruichi transforms into her Shunkō - Raijū Senkei - Shunryu Kokubyō Senkei form. 663Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 663. 663Yoruichi vs. Askin.png|Yoruichi faces off against Askin. 663Urahara explains.png|Urahara explains Yoruichi's new form. Databook and Polls 209Third Popularity Poll 6-10.png|Yoruichi and the other bottom 5 winners of the third popularity poll. MASKEDCaptains and Lieutenants.png|Yoruichi, Marenoshin, and the other captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 during The Hollowfication Incident. Yoruichi Video Clips Utsusemi42.gif|Yoruichi uses Utsusemi on Byakuya. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi uses her Shunpo to defeat numerous Onmitsukidō members. Shunkō.gif|Yoruichi activating her Shunkō. Hanki.gif|Hanki Raiōken.gif|Yoruichi uses Raiōken on Aizen. Yoruichi Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion Ichigo listening to rukia.png|Listening to Rukia's explanation. Ichigo's group meets yoruichi and soifon.jpg|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng enter the Ōin's territory. Yoruichi defends soifon.jpg|Yoruichi defends Suì-Fēng from the blast. Category:Images